


Please

by HaloKarouKey



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: JuAli, M/M, Smut, This ship is important you fucks, like a shit ton of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloKarouKey/pseuds/HaloKarouKey
Summary: im too tired to explain but they fuck. end of story, thank you for listening.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> here we fucking go
> 
> seriously though, no one loves this goddamn ship and im all alone so i had to write one myself. if you ship it, then i hope you're happy.

“Ahh, goddamnit!” 

Judar threw yet another vase at the ground, watching it shatter into tiny shards. He groans, sitting himself down on the couch. 

“I just wanted to relax today,” he sighs as he lays down. He simply stares at the blank ceiling in defeat. 

For a while now, Judar had only been trying to have some fun right as he’d finished up his work for the day. However, from the moment he stepped into his room, memories of a certain blond clouded his thoughts. 

“Alibaba…” Judar clenches his fist. Why couldn’t he forget about him? He was Judar, the high priest and magi of the Kou empire! Why did he care about a piece of trash like him?

“Ahh, fuck it,” he mumbles. Getting up from the floor, he had made up his mind. He begins to head towards Kougyoku’s room. 

…

The door slammed open with a bang, startling Kougyoku out of her thoughts. 

“Oh my God,” Kougyoku screeches, falling off her chair, “Judar?”

Judar sends a glare in her direction, sitting down on her bed. “Jeez, get yourself together! I can’t talk to you when you’re on the ground.”

Kougyoku rolls her eyes, brushing the dust off her clothing as she picks herself up. “What are you doing here? I don’t remember asking for you.” 

Pushing aside his irritation, he fidgets on the bed, the unfamiliar feeling of nervosity well up inside of his stomach. “I actually need a favor.” 

He instantly regrets letting the words slip out of his mouth once he sees Kougyoku’s eyes light up, open wide in a newfound excitement. 

“A favor, you say? Does this have anything to do with that Alibaba, perhaps?” 

Judar freezes. “H-how’d you know that?” 

She smirks, realizing that her suspicions were correct. “Well, you’ve been breaking all those vases in your room recently, so I just had to find out why… Oh, what a sight it was to see you, the magi of our empire, crying alone in his room!”

Judar felt his face heat up by the second, backing away from her as quickly as possible.“Haha, you’re funny, Kougyoku. There’s no way I’d cry!” He laughs nervously, trying to hide his face from her.

“But there must be a reason, right? For someone like you to be crying… And from what you were saying, it was none other than Alibaba himself!” She teases, bursting out laughing while clutching her sides. 

Judar shifts restlessly, wanting nothing to do with this situation. “Okay, okay, I get it. I know it’s pathetic, but can’t you help?” Judar pleads, looking up to catch her gaze. 

Wiping a tear from her eye, Kougyoku nods, sitting down next to him. “Yeah, I’ll help you with your little…’problem.’ I bet you want to go see him now, don’t you?”

Judar nods, staring at his feet. “I… I just can’t stop thinking about him.”

Grabbing his hand, Kougyoku tugs him off the bed, and walks him towards the door. “Well, we better get going! Don’t want to make your lover wait, do you?” 

Before Judar could protest, they were out the door and on their way to Sindria.

…

Judar stood outside of his room, his hand wavering above the handle. 

“I don’t know if I can do this…” he grumbles, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why he was here. _What...exactly does Alibaba mean to me?_

“Huuuuh? What do you mean, you can’t do it?” Kougyoku wails, instantly grabbing his attention. “C’mon, I had to threaten _so_ many people to find out where he is, and _now_ you’re getting cold feet?” Judar grimaces. 

“Listen, I know you’re probably confused, but it’s obvious that you like him,” she sighs. She takes a quick glance at his shocked expression before continuing, “It may be hard to accept it now, but you’ll feel a lot better if you just confess and get it over with.” She smiles to herself, meeting his gaze. “I’m here for you.”

With those final words, she twists the door open, and pushes him inside. 

“W-What?!” Judar cries out, but it was too late. The door closed behind him with a thump, and he was alone. To his demise, he looks around the room, the faint moonlight from outside illuminated the small space, revealing a bed in the corner. A small couch was placed in the middle, with a familiar figure sleeping soundly on top of it. 

A small smile unconsciously began to form on Judar’s face as he made his way towards the blond. The room was silent except for Alibaba’s breathing. 

He takes a moment to admire him. He never really had a chance to look at him properly, he realizes. Whenever they met, they were always fighting. Looking at him up close, Judar could see that Alibaba was actually quite…cute. His hair was adorably messy, his blond locks framing his small face. Though his eyes were closed, Judar could picture those golden orbs, sparkling with delight. He kneels down next to Alibaba, placing his hand on Alibaba’s cheek. 

Alibaba groans in his sleep, shifting his position. Judar chuckled under his breath. In the corner of his vision, he spotted a blanket lying on the armrest of the couch. 

“You can’t even put a blanket on yourself?” His voice trails off as he lets out a small chuckle. He grabs the blanket, being careful as to not wake the boy up, Judar gently put it on top of Alibaba, covering everything but his face. _God, what am I doing?_

Alibaba moved once again, his mouth opening slightly. ”I love you...” he muttered under his breath.

Judar felt a pang in his chest, the weight of Alibaba’s words hitting him. He felt jealousy course through his body, and he gritted his teeth. He shakes his head. “Haha, you must be dreaming about some girl, Alibaba. You’re thinking about Morgiana, aren’t you?” Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, and he could feel his chest tighten. 

“Judar…” Alibaba’s quiet voice echoes in the room. He turns around in his sleep, facing away from him. 

Judar feels his face burn up, and his thoughts swirl into a mess. He jumps from his kneeling position, trying to calm himself down. 

_Alibaba loves me?_

Judar pulls the blanket off of him and shakes the boy violently, before Alibaba’s eyes finally flutter open.

“Who’s trying to wake me u-” Alibaba shoots up from the couch, quickly reaching over to grab his sword. “J-Judar? What the hell are you doing here?” 

Judar grabs both of the boy’s arms, just in weapon’s reach. “Listen, Alibaba, I don’t want to fight.” 

He struggles against his grasp and shakes his head repeatedly. “Then get out!”

Judar frowns, feeling irritation prick at his skin. “Wait, there’s something I want to ask you.”

“What is it?” The blond backs up, hitting the couch. 

Judar inches closer to him, his bare chest hitting Alibaba’s. “Before I ask, mind telling me what you were dreaming about?”

Alibaba’s eyes widen slightly, and a nervous laugh escapes his lips. “Haha, nothing! Why do you want to know?”

Leaning closer to the boy, Judar positioned his lips right above Alibaba’s ear.

“Because while you were asleep,” Judar pauses for a moment, choosing his words carefully, “you made a pretty big confession to me.”

Without further hesitation, Judar latches his lips onto Alibaba’s ear, biting it gently.

“Ngh!” Alibaba puts his arms on Judar’s chest, pushing against him. “J-Judar?”

“Honestly, Alibaba… I’d have preferred if you told me you loved me while you were awake.” Judar takes some steps back, giving Alibaba space. 

“L-Love? You must be crazy!” Alibaba stammers, trying desperately to get away from Judar. 

“I know what I heard, Alibaba. And I’m not going to let that go.”

Without warning, Judar grabbed Alibaba’s arms, leading him towards the bed. Once Alibaba saw where he was going, his face flushed as he’s hit with the sudden realization of what was to come. 

“J-Judar?” Judar pushes Alibaba down onto the bed. In a matter of seconds, he was on top of Alibaba, his eyes staring directly at the blond. “...What are you going to do?” 

“I’m just giving you what you want.” Judar’s lips quickly find Alibaba’s, and he begins to kiss him slowly. His hand cups Alibaba’s cheek as the kiss deepened, and he only pulled away when he was out of breath.

“Oh God, Judar…” Alibaba whines, shifting around on the sheets.

Judar leans down to peck his lips once more, before grunting slightly. “Open your mouth a bit more, would you? I can’t do all the work.”

Alibaba feels his cheeks heat up, but he complies, leaving his mouth ajar. Judar wastes no time to capture his lips once again, slipping his tongue inside. 

Alibaba moans into the kiss, feeling his hot tongue swirling on the insides of his mouth. Judar rolls his hips into Alibaba, making him break the kiss. 

“H-hold on, Judar! Do you even know what you’re- Ahh!” Judar’s hand slid up Alibaba’s shirt, feeling the cool skin under his fingertips. Judar tweaks his nipple, earning him a gasp from the blond. 

“Ow! That hurts!” Alibaba cries out, his back arching. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Judar smiles, pressing a kiss to Alibaba’s forehead. “Does it feel good?” Judar was about to kiss him again, when Alibaba began to cry.

Judar quickly draws back, regret immediately flooding his body. “Alibaba?” 

The blond continues to cry, tears streaming down his face as he tries to compose himself. “Why… Why are you doing this?” 

Judar furrowed his brows in confusion, unsure of what Alibaba was saying.

“You...You weren’t wrong when you said I loved you. But what about you?” Alibaba’s voice was getting higher, and he started to yell. “Do you even like me, or are you just messing around?”

He finally finishes, gasping loudly as his tears began to stop. “I’m so confused, Judar. What am I to you?” 

Judar moves closer to Alibaba, fixing his gaze on his eyes. “I… I love you, Alibaba. I really do. Honestly, I’m pretty confused as well… I’ve never fallen in love, and why should I? I’m the high priest of the Kou empire! I have too much to do to ever love someone, but… I couldn’t help it when it came to you.” He pushes Alibaba back down, and this time, he doesn’t resist. “You know, you should be sorry for what you’ve done to me. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for weeks.” Judar presses his body tight against Alibaba’s, grinding against him roughly. 

Alibaba lets out a gasp, feeling something on the lower end of his body. “Judar!” He continues to rub against Alibaba, his other hand taking off his shirt. 

“Lift your arms up.” Alibaba obeys, putting his arms above his head as Judar slides his shirt off. He feels the cool air hit his bare chest. 

“Judar, please… touch me.” 

…

“Haah? The Kou empire is in my palace?” Sinbad yells, getting up from his throne. 

Ja’far nods, fidgeting nervously. “Apparently, Princess Kougyoku threatened one of our guards to find Alibaba’s whereabouts. I believe Judar is with her as well.” 

“Damn it! We’d better go help him. He may be strong, but they could have caught him off guard.” Sinbad began running, making his way to Alibaba’s room. 

“Sinbad!” With a sigh, Ja’far ran after him as well, grabbing his metal vessel. 

Within a few minutes, they were in the hallway where Alibaba’s room was. “What’s going on here?” Sinbad yells, seeing Kougyoku standing in front of it.

She put a finger to her lips, silencing him. Wordlessly, she hands him a cup, motioning towards Alibaba’s door. 

_Does she want me to eavesdrop on him?_

Confused, Sinbad takes the cup, putting it against the door so he could hear what was going on.

_“A-Ahh, Judar! Plea-nghh!”_

_“Does it feel good, Alibaba?”_

_“Yes-haah!”_

_“Well... there’s more where that came from.”_

Sinbad withdrew from the door, surprise evident on his face. “A-Are they…” His voice trails off, and he looks at Kougyoku for confirmation. She nods, grinning. 

“Give them some privacy, will you? Judar’s been waiting to do this for a _long_ time.”

“G-got it.” Sinbad begins to walk away, tugging on Ja’far’s shoulder. 

“Poor Alibaba…”

…

Back in the room, Judar had managed to take off Alibaba’s pants, and was starting to pull off his underwear.

“H-hold on, that’s dirty!” Alibaba flails, moving his legs away. 

“I thought you wanted me to touch you?” Judar continues on, taking off the underwear to reveal Alibaba’s hard member. “Well… somebody’s excited.”

Licking his lips, Judal began to stroke Alibaba’s shaft, eliciting a moan from the blond. 

“Ah-ah, Judar!” Alibaba bucks his hips up instinctively, wanting more and more of Judar’s touch. “Faster!”

Judar continues to pump him, the blond thrusting his hips up to meet the pace. Moans fill the room as Alibaba reaches his limit. 

“J-judar!” Alibaba cums, his hips shaking as he falls back onto the mattress. He pants, putting his hands over his face.

“I love you,” Judar whispers, kissing Alibaba’s neck. 

Alibaba blushes, putting his arms around Judar’s neck. “I love you too…” 

“Let’s do some more.” Judar suddenly states, his hands pulling off his pants.

“Wait, what?” Before Alibaba could continue his protest, Judar grabs his legs, pushing them apart. 

“Ahh, that feels weird!” Alibaba cried, feeling Judar’s fingers rubbing against his opening. Judar pressed against it, making Alibaba shudder.

“I’m gonna put one in, okay? Just relax.” Alibaba nodded, jolting as Judar’s finger enters his hole. 

“So fucking tight…” Judar thrusts his finger in an out, creating a steady pace before putting another one in. 

“Ahh, shit!” Alibaba yells as Judar’s fingers brush against his prostate. 

“There, I found it.” Aiming his fingers in that direction, Judar continues to hit his sweet spot, making Alibaba writhe underneath him.

“Haah, right there! Judar!” Alibaba moans, the lower end of his body getting hotter and hotter. 

“J-Judar, please… Just…” Alibaba struggles to form sentences, his mind going blank as his thoughts became a mess. 

“Just what?” Judar smirked on top of him, his fingers still thrusting quickly.

“Just… fuck me, please.” Judar freezes for a moment, shocked by the blond’s words. “I don’t care, just _please._ ” 

_What the hell have I done to Alibaba?_

He merely smirks in response. “Your wish is my command.” With that, Judar removes his fingers. Alibaba whines at the loss of heat, his body shaking. He places his cock at Alibaba’s opening and slowly pushes in.

Alibaba’s head jerked backwards, and he screamed. “Judar!” He continues to push deeper, hitting Alibaba’s prostate again and again.

“Haah, ahhh!” Judar began to thrust quickly, hitting the same spot every time. “Right there, please!” 

Tears began to form in Alibaba’s eyes as he was hit by wave after wave of pleasure. Judar picked up the pace, lifting up one of Alibaba’s legs so he could hit even deeper. 

“Hahhh, Juda-ahh!” Alibaba squirms on the mattress as Judar fucks him. He leans down to kiss Alibaba, his other hand wrapping itself around Alibaba’s shaft. He ran this thumb along the tip, starting to pump it as precum leaked out onto the sheets.

“N-No, I can’t, Judar!” Alibaba cums, his sticky load pooling onto his stomach. Judar cums a few moments afterward, panting as he tried to collect himself. They stay still for a moment, Judar pulling out so he could lie next to Alibaba. 

Alibaba turned to face Judar, his face flushed as he wiped away a few stray tears. Judar hugs him close to his body, feeling his heart race as he did so. 

“I… I’m so glad you’re here, Alibaba.” He pecks him on the forehead, playing with Alibaba’s hair. “I love you.”

Alibaba lets out a content sigh, wrapping his arms around Judar to pull him even closer. “Judar… I love you too.”


End file.
